1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral optical plate, and a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the integral optical plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat display apparatus displaying an image using liquid crystal. LCDs are typically thinner and lighter than other types of display apparatuses, and have low driving voltage and low power consumption. Therefore, LCDs are widely used.
A typical LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a separate backlight assembly that provides light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly used for large-size products such as TVs and so on, includes a light source disposed under the LCD panel and optical elements, such as a diffusion plate, a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, and a reflective polarizing sheet, disposed between the light source and the LCD panel, for enhancing luminance.
However, since a variety of optical elements are used in the LCD apparatus, manufacturing costs are high, and optical and assembling efficiencies are low.